


Sweet Chaos

by seaseidon



Category: JossZee, LukeZee, ZeeSaint - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaseidon/pseuds/seaseidon
Summary: The angel of God, Zeephon, was stranded in a dark place where he didn't know the name of the place.His wings were injured, his body too.Now, he doesn't know how to get out of this dark place.While his body is still helpless, and his partner isn't here which means he can't help ZeephonWhat will Zeephon do?Will this escape mission finally succeed?Or he will be stuck in here forever?





	Sweet Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my terrible english, hope u like it 💖

Zee suddenly woke up in the middle of the dark room.  
His body ached when he forced to get up.  
He tried to seek help, his eyes looking here and there, until his eyes caught a light sparkle not far from his place, there was a ray of light partially covered by a muscular body  
"Help", he said softly.

The man in the middle of the light turned to his right, then turned to face Zee.

"Oh my G-ggg ...", Zee was amazed by what his eyes saw and at that time it was hard for Zee who tried to say the name of his Lord in his mind, for some reason.

The man put his index finger in front of his mouth, beckoning to be quiet.

"Help me", Zee said in a lower voice.

"I did", the man replied in a raspy wet voice accompanied by a sharp gaze.

"My body get hurts, help me", Zee said.  
"I want to get out of here", he continued.

"No", he answered.

"Please? What's your name, I will repay your kindness one day if you now help me get out of here", Zee said, in despair, he bowed his head in prayer.

"I said no, I'll take care of you first to recover your health", then the man stepped away, away from Zee.

His steps stopped for a moment.  
"My name is Josseferre, you can call me Joss"  
Then his wings flapped, flying out of the dark room.

Zee is in pain, can't just wait and stay there.  
He must get out of here and seek better help so that his body recover quickly.

His eyes looking around, looking for the exit.  
He found it, then he walked there.

He tried to pull the door open, but he can't, maybe his body was too weak.

Until finally the door opened, revealing a man who as handsome as Joss.

"Thank G-gg... , ah I can't, thank you sir for helping me, please guide me to get out from here", said Zee.

"Your body looks very weak, shouldn't you rest, dear?", the man in front of Zee said.

"No, I'm still strong for walking out of here", he replied.

"Your body and your wings is injured, so you won't be able to get out of here right now, but let me take you for a walk around here, just a little walk, so later you know where the exit is, you want?", he offered.

Zee nodded his head.

Zee's hand was held by the man, he was invited to tour a place that resembled a palace.

Zee was amazed at the place, not as bad as the room where he had woken up.

"So, what's your name?", Zee asked.

The man stopped his step.  
He pushed Zee's body to the wall, his palm leaning against the wall, locking Zee's movements.

"My name is Lukeferre, but you can call me Viat or Luke, its up to you, better you call me Luke".

"Hi Luke, nice to meet you", Zee give a warm smile to Luke.

Luke just smiled at Zee who was happy to meet him.  
Then, he brought his head close to Zee.  
Inhale deeply the scent of peppermint that blow from Zee's neck for a few moment.  
After that, his lips tried to touch Zee's soft lips.  
Zee closed his eyes, ready to be kissed by Luke, the man that he just met a few time ago. 

"LUKE!!"


End file.
